Chrysanthemum Falls
by geminixdragon
Summary: We all know Naruto had a godfather, but what if he had a godmother as well? NOT a JiraiyaxOC *SHUDDERS* One-sided MinatoxOC in the beginning. Possible KakashixOC later WARNING lots of sappiness. Rated for language and gore in later chapters


**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto. If I did Minato-sama would be mine *Evil grin*

(Gets hit in the head via large fan by lawyer)

"Finish the disclaimer already!"

Naruto and all the characters in it belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Viz Media

*rubs spot on head hit by fan* you people are so mean _(waterfall tears)_

**Chapter One: the Beginning**

It was another sunny day in Konoha. Villagers went about their way, some setting up their shops for the day, others hanging with friends or grabbing a bite to eat. Genin ran around completing boring D-ranked missions. It was still early so the streets were sparsely populated. Among them, a lone ANBU with a tiger mask on her face, made her way slowly up the crowed street.

Tsuki sighed as she headed up to the Hokage tower. She had just returned from a mission and it had really taken a toll on her. All she wanted to do at the moment was head back to her apartment and sleep, but no, she had a report to turn in. She grimaced lightly, turning in her report meant having to see _him._ It wasn't as if she hated him, in fact she didn't hate him at all. No, no, no it was actually quite the opposite. She was madly, head-over-heels _in love_ with him. Who was this person you ask?

Why he is none other than Konoha's Yellow flash, Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, of course.

Tsuki scolded herself silently. She was a part of ANBU. The best of the best, the elite of the elite, she had killed men in a blink of an eye, she had destroyed armies without a single thought about herself, and now she was afraid of turning in her report because it meant having to see one man!?

…One really handsome, sexy man….

Tsuki shook her head angrily. "Oh, stop it!" she growled, causing several people to stare at her She ignored them and continued on her way. 'It would never work out' she thought sadly, 'I'm part of ANBU, and we're not exactly known for living long, peaceful lives. Besides, He's already married.'

Sadly, it's true. Minato Namikaze was married. He had been married to Kushina Uzumaki (now Namikaze) for several years, and she was expecting their first child, a son, any day now.

Lost in thought, Tsuki didn't notice someone was in her path, until it was too late. "Oof" grunted Tsukias she collided with something solid, knocking her backward. She braced for impact, but it never came. Instead, she felt two strong arms wrap around her and pull her upright. "You shouldn't daydream like that; an enemy-nin could kill you in a blink of an eye." Tsuki tensed, she recognized that voice!

"Kakashi" growled Tsuki

"Tsuki" mocked Kakashi "or perhaps you prefer tiger."

"Tsuki is fine… and... I wasn't daydreaming, _dog._" Tsuki finished lamely

"Right…"said Kakashi, obviously not believing her. Tsuki was suddenly glad for her ANBU mask. She wasn't daydreaming, not really… She would die before she would admit to it anyway. Tsuki frowned at the teen…err man. Kakashi was nearly 19, and one of her former team mates. He was wearing the standard ANBU uniform, much like what Tsuki was wearing, except he wore a dog mask and Tsuki was wearing a tiger mask**(1)**. Kakashi was one of the youngest members of ANBU, and though Tsuki was several years his senior, when it came down to experience and jutsu knowledge, Kakashi trumped Tsuki hands-down.

"So, mind telling me what was so important it would cause an ANBU to lose sense of her surroundings?" He sounded curious, but it was hard to tell with the mask on his face.

"That's none of your business!!!" snapped Tsukiblushing furiously. Oh, she couldn't even begin to imagine the ridicule she would receive. For an ANBU to fall in love...and not only that but to fall in love with a married man, the Hokage, the man she was supposed to protect! Even though she had been in love with him long before he even accepted the position of Hokage.

Kakashi held up his hands in a defensive position "Hey, it was just a question, calm down. Besides, I believe I heard sensei saying something along the lines of caring about your team mates' feelings or something like that. So I guess I should careaboutyourfeelings."

The last part came out rushed but Tsuki caught it anyway. She blinked. It was no secret Kakashi had a crush on her, but that was the lamest excuse she ever heard, and she had heard her fair share of lame excuses. She could almost see the blush through his mask. In spite of herself, she felt her lips twitch upwards slightly. Kakashi would be a nice catch. He was young, smart and a total enigma to everybody. I mean, sure nobody had ever seen is real face, she doubted even his sensei, the great Yondaime, had ever seen his true face. But from what she had seen though, she figured he couldn't be _that_ ugly. Besides, he wasn't that much younger then her.

Thinking of her crush only made her frown; unfortunately for Kakashi, she preferred older men. '_Like Minato Namikaze_' teased a small voice in her head. She quickly squashed that thought.

Alas, as the old saying goes, 'speak (or in this case _think_) of the devil, and he shall appear'; and sure enough before Tsuki could retort, there was a flash of yellow and the 4th Hokagesuddenly appeared besides them. This caused both ANBU to nearly jump out of their skins in shock. '_I really hate it when he does that_' thought Tsuki.

"Hey guys." said Minato. Tsuki blinked. Strange, he sounded kind of, well ...off.

"Sensei" greeted Kakashi

"Hokage-sama" Tsuki said, proud of herself for being able to keep her voice neutral, despite the blush on her face.

Thank god for masks!

Minato frowned lightly. "How many times did I tell you not to call me that."

"Two hundred and seventy six…well seven now" said Tsuki simply, causing both men to sweat drop. '_She actually counted?!_' they thought simultaneously. Shaking his head lightly Minato smiled at his former student and his most loyal ANBU. "Nevermind. Anyway, do you know where I can find some salve for back pain?" The two ANBU stared at him in confusion. Finally Kakashi spoke up "Sensei, why don't you just take some aspirin?"

Minato's smile faded and he sighed "It's not for me it's for Kushina. She's been complaining all day about back pains, and I don't want her taking anything that could potentially harm the baby, not that I could get her to take anything anyway, she's been rather grouchy and stand-offish lately"

Tsuki frowned '_Grouchy, stand-offish and back pains could mean-_'

Her thoughts were cut off by the appearance of another ANBU. "Hokage-sama! There is and urgent matter that needs your attention immediately!" the hawk masked ANBU practically shouted. Taken a back the Hokage could only utter "b-but my wife needs-"

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but this is more important!" said the ANBU cutting him off. Aquamarine eyes glared at the offending ANBU. Minato sighed angrily "Alright, I'll be right there." The ANBU nodded "Dog, Tiger you will be needed also" stated Hawk before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Tsuki blinked twice. An urgent matter that required more than one ANBU?!?! This sounded serious.

Minato turned to her looking apologetic "Tsuki, if it's not too much trouble can you please get some pain salve for my wife?"

Tsuki gaped at him "but the meeting…"

He smiled at her "Don't worry, I got you covered"

Tsuki had to stop herself from drooling.

'_He's smiling at me; he's smiling at me; he's smiling…_'

"Tsuki?"

Snapping out of her daze she bowed respectfully "It would be my honor Hokage-sama" Looking back up, she nearly fainted. Minato was glaring sternly at her.

"Oh…erm Minato-sama?"

Still Glaring

"…Minato-san?"

Nope

Tsuki sighed "Fine Minato-k-kun" she stuttered out.

Minato's smile returned, "that's better"

He turned to Kakashi "Let's go" and he and Kakashi both disappeared the same way Hawk did.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tsuki sighed for what seemed like hundredth time that day. She knew they had pain salve somewhere in the village; she just didn't where to find it. Now she was starting to regret her words. "'_It will be my honor'_. What the HELL was I thinking?!" She growled in irritation. This was the sixth store she had searched that day, and once again she had been told that the store either didn't carry the salve or that it was out of stock. People stared at her and villagers quickly got out of her way as she walked...well, stormed by, one even had the nerve to mumble "bloody ninjas" **(2)** .

Sighing again, Tsuki mentally went over all the shops in Konoha. There were two pharmacies left, and both were located near the edge of the village. She couldn't help but let out a groan when she saw the position of the sun in the sky. Over half the day was gone already, it would probably take another hour and a half to get to the edge of the village, AND she still hadn't turned in her report! Not that the Hokage would have time to look over her report now. She frowned as she pondered what happened that would cause Hawk to sound so panicked. She made her way to one of the two shops that would hopefully contain the salve she was looking for. As she walked her thoughts slowly shifted to her past.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(1)** If you haven't figured this out by now, you've got problems.

**(2) **LOL POTC reference

Next chapter: Tsuki's past revealed.

Summary: Why did Tsuki become an ANBU? How did she meet the Yondaime? Why did she fall in love with him?

Yays! I finished the first chapter of my fanfic (and it only took me 4 hours) collapses in exhaustion. This would be the third fanfic I've ever written but the first I've felt good enough to post on ff. net

I've actually written chapters 2 and 3 already and halfway through the 4th. They were all supposed to be part of the first chapter, but it wasn't until I actually finished chapter 3 that I realized they would all never fit or this chapter would be ridiculously long. So I decided to split it all into 4 chapters.

To all those waiting for Narutoto make an appearance, please be patient with me. Also for those wondering what Tsuki looks like...Well you'll just have to wait and use your imagination *evil grin*

I'll try to upload the other chapters soon. It's just takes a while since I have to transfer my fanfic from a notebook to the computer and occasionally add some extra details to the story that I neglected to add in the notebook for some reason.

P.S. Grammar Nazi's please be gentle with me. I know grammar isn't my best subject.

R&R please NO FLAMES! Constructive criticism appreciated


End file.
